


i have loved, let us see if that is all

by sixdrinkamy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But still remains in-universe, Canon Divergence, F/M, Finn-centric, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrinkamy/pseuds/sixdrinkamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn forgets―and remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bit into you as teeth, in the stone

**Author's Note:**

> Credit (or blame, rather) goes to Kissingcullens on Tumblr. I couldn't resist.

Finn wakes up with a headache straight from all nine Corellian Hells. His limbs feel heavy, weighted down by a pressure he can't see, either because the world has damned him to a life in eternal darkness, or because he just doesn't have the energy to open his eyelids.

He remembers then, in what feels like an hour-long montage but is likely only a split second, what happened before he was, well, _here_. He remembers a name―Poe Dameron, a good man, Poe Dameron―and a friendly face. He remembers packing himself into a TIE and breaking free of the First Order only to hurdle into a foreign planet's gravity, shot down by his old comrades.

Everything after that is a blur, a whirl of memories that have been lodged too deep in his brain to be fished out. He thinks he could have simply laid there in agony for days over if it weren't for the sharply cool touch ( _poke_ , rather) of a med droid against his neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Stop, _stop_ , m'up, m'up."

Finn waves a hand feebly, attempts to sit up, and is immediately struck with a sharp pain in his chest. A hand quickly pushes him back down onto the bed and a soft voice shushes him.

"It's alright, hey, hey, I'm here, just lay down."

Once the dull ache has mostly subsided, he cracks his eyes open and glances around, sees an almost blindingly sanitary med room, fairly standard. The speaker catches in the corner of his eye, perched eagerly in a chair next to his bed, and he rolls his neck slightly for a better view.

It's a young woman, around his age, with sharp, pretty features and a shocked expression, hazel eyes brimming with tears. She huffs out a sigh of what sounds like relief, squeezing his hand that he didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Oh, Gods, you're awake, you're―I can't believe it, I was so worried, they said you'd be under for another month, at _least_ -"

Finn runs his palm over his face, pulling it out of the stranger's grasp. She's still babbling on, but he's mostly tuned her out, only catching the occasional _coma_ , or _awake_ , or _can't_ _believe_ _it_. There's a droid beside her, too, a BB unit that's happily trilling away in obvious delight for a reason Finn can't decipher. He's never even seen the thing in his life.

He glances back up at the girl, who brushes away a stray tear and meets his gaze immediately.

"Hey, I know they probably posted you here specifically or something, but can I just get a few minutes alone? You don't have to stay, they can always send in another nurse later."

She simply stares at him, brow furrowed.

OK. Something is clearly up.

He notices that the nurse isn't wearing any sort of uniform or identification, just a simple blouse and capris, and it occurs to him that she might _not_ be a nurse after all.

Her face has suddenly gone cold, pale skin now looking almost ghostly, eyes wide and lips parted. She seems to struggle for words for before speaking again.

"Finn, what are you _talking_ about?"

The woman who is definitely not a nurse pulls her hand back towards her chest, and it's then that he sees the thick golden band around her ring finger, and feels the matching one on his own.

He tries again, tentatively, because he's starting to feel fuzzy and lightheaded, and something is very, very wrong.

"You-I mean, you're my nurse, right? That's why you're here?"

This time, she doesn't respond, just stares at him with wide, sad eyes.

"They didn't...they never said you wouldn't...." She sniffles.

The woman shakes her head and takes a deep breath, and Finn can see her bottom lip trembling slightly. She smiles anew and takes his hand again, gently linking it with hers. Their rings tap against each other with a resounding _clink_.

"I'm Rey," she whispers softly, voice full of love.

"I'm your wife."

 


	2. my lips pleasantly groan on your taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little exposition-heavy, I'll dive more into the Finn/Rey of it all in the next chapter.

There's a moment where Finn considers the very real possibility that this is all some elaborate set-up. That Ren had tracked him down on whatever planet he'd crashed into and brought him back here, made him think he had a beautiful wife eagerly awaiting his recovery, only to reveal that he'd been dragged back onto the _Finalizer_ and would be thrown into reconditioning as soon as possible.

Finn wouldn't put it past the slimy bastard. He seemed to get a personal kick out of psychological torture.

But there's something unsettlingly real about the way this _Rey_ woman is wiping tears from her eyes and looking at him as if he'd hung all the stars in the night sky. He sucks in a breath and turns to face her.

"What happened to me?" He asks. He wonders if that's the right question to pose. Something is telling him it's going to be like stepping on egg shells with this girl.

Rey sniffles, but composes herself.

"I...don't know. It was about two standard months ago, everything was going fine, just like normal. We woke up, ate breakfast, I kissed you goodbye, and you went to work. I had the day off, so I tried to get a little cleaning in. Even got bee-bee to vacuum the tight little space under the couch you always said you couldn't reach. Next thing I know, I'm getting a holo call from the hospital telling me my husband's been in an accident."

The little droid beeps sadly.

Rey runs the back of her hand over her face and looks hazily down at it, avoiding Finn's eyes.

"I got here as soon as I could, nearly got in an accident myself. They wouldn't let me see you yet, but they said you'd been hit in the head with something hard at work and that you'd be in a coma for a while. A year, probably, that's what they said. A year."

She shakes her head at that, in sheer disbelief, and gives him that _look_ again, the one that's so full of love, the one that makes his stomach flip and his heart pound. It feels weird―wrong, almost. He may be Rey's wife in whatever the hell universe he's been cosmically tossed into, but he doesn't know the first thing about her. His chest shouldn't be fluttering like this. And yet...

"You said, 'work.' What work?"

Finn silently prays to whatever gods are out there that she doesn't say _stormtrooper_.

Thankfully, Rey answers the call.

"New Republic Judicial."

He blinks. They'd briefly covered the political structure of the New Republic at the academy, just enough to make Finn and all the other troopers believe that it was deeply flawed and in need of saving by a false prophet like Kylo Ren. There's no Kylo Ren here, it seems. He's already liking the sound of this.

From what Finn he can recall, the Judicials had a strenuous job, peacekeeping and maintaining law in a shaky and unsteady government. Still, he'd take it over _ace trooper_ any day.

But Rey's next words make his head swim.

"You also help me run the Temple."

"The _what_?"

Rey folds her hands over her lap and pauses to take a breath. Finn can't find it within him to be irritated over her impatience; practically losing your husband is a feeling he can't even begin to imagine.

"The Temple. Luke Skywalker established it here a long time ago, when the New Republic was still piecing itself together. It's a place for Force-sensitive children to learn how to master their abilities-"

Finn stops her with a hand. "Where is 'here'?"

"Hosnian Prime."

He sighs and settles back into the blankets. Everything feels like alphabet soup, random Aurebesh characters scattered here and there that don't make enough sense to string together.

"So I'm guessing you're a Jedi, too, then?"

She nods.

"Master Rey, Jedi Knight," she narrows her eyes and smiles warmly at him, chuckling like she's told some joke he's not in on, "wife of Master Finn."

She's kidding. She has to be kidding.

"I... _huh_?"

"You're a Jedi Knight, too. That's why I said-"

"No, no, I got that, I just... I don't understand. I'm Force-sensitive?"

Rey nods. "Yes."

He hopes there's some explanation for that within the realm of possibilities in this world, because he's set on going with this whole amnesia thing. The poor woman doesn't need to hear that he was an ex-stormtrooper who somehow crash-landed into an alternate dimension and is now embodying her husband. So, he plays right along.

"I only forgot the last few years, right? How come I don't remember being kriffing _Force-sensitive_ at any point?"

She shakes her head again.

"Oh, sorry, I―you didn't know until we met. I sensed it in you the moment I saw you, and you had no clue. I was already working at the academy, I'd just become a Knight, so a nice two dates later, I convinced you to come back with me. Back to Hosnian Prime, back to the Temple."

Finn's starting to piece this together now.

"I introduced you to Luke―he was my Master when I was a youngling―and he could feel it, too. It took a little bargaining on my part but we got you to enlist, and two years later, you were Master Finn, Jedi Knight and Judicial of the New Republic."

"Two years... so I'd just become a Knight, then? Right before all of... _this_ happened?"

"Yes. Just a month, roughly."

Finn rubs his forehead. At least now things are starting to amount to some semblance of sense. He glances back at the pretty band around her finger, then touches the one on his own.

"How long have we been married for?"

"Two years."

Two years. He does the math in his head, but figures it's just better to ask-

"And how long have we known each other?"

"Six, I think."

The slight touch of excitement that had leapt to her face when he'd mentioned their marriage has faded already, and instead she's smiling a fake smile that's noticeably sadder than the genuine ones she'd been shooting him earlier. Finn doesn't know what to say. It's in his nature to comfort, to care and to love, no matter how hard the First Order had tried to squeeze it out of him. But he has no idea what to say to someone who's having to remind her own husband who she is.

"I'm sorry." It's all he can manage, but it's something, and Rey takes his hand again and raises it to her lips.

"Don't say that. Don't apologize. It's...it's not your fault. We'll get through it." She twines their fingers together. "We always do."

Just as he's about to press her further, the door slides open with a metallic _whoosh_ and a young scrub-clad Twi'lek steps in.

"You'll be free to go in an hour or so, if you're up to it. Just have your wife swing by the front desk to pick up some painkillers and sign your release forms and we'll get you ready."

Rey dismisses the nurse with a nod, and turns back to Finn with an ear-splitting grin (a real one this time) and a squeeze of her hand.

Finn could get used to this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes narrative sense and I'm not missing any blinding plotholes..
> 
> The "New Republic" in this 'verse is essentially Luke and co.'s New Republic that was established in the EU after the Empire's fall, but the capital is firmly established on Hosnian Prime (as it is in TFA before it gets, you know, blown up) because if my memory serves me right the actual capital of the New Republic jumped around a lot.
> 
> Anyways, please do leave kudos and/or reviews if you can!


	3. jumped the quick wall of your smile into stupid gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry for the long wait! No one's fault but my own, I've been taking some pretty work-heavy courses and I hit a bit of a roadblock with this 'fic. I managed to plot it out a bit more, so updates should be more frequent now.

The apartment Finn apparently shares with Rey is far more spacious and accommodating than his neat, compact room on the _Finalizer_. It's wide and open, with huge sprawling windows and simple mod furniture.

He walks to the largest window right in the living room—still a bit woozy from the painkillers—and takes in the sight of the teeming Hosnian Prime. Finn had been deployed to many a planet in his time with the First Order, but he'd never seen so many different speeders and people and housing units all neatly packed into one planet.

The dark night sky is littered with stars, with galaxies. He wonders if his other self, his other life, is in one of them.

He glances over to where Rey is tending to Bee-Bee, patting their dome fondly.

"Do you need anything?" She asks, stepping in behind him and setting a warm hand on his shoulder.

Finn shakes his head, flashing her a brief smile.

"I should probably lay down before I pass out on the nice, clean floor, but I'm good."

Rey laughs, a sweet, bubbly sound that makes her nose wrinkle in a way that is far too cute to process, and takes his hand. She leads him to a big low-lit room in the back with a high ceiling and an enormous bed in the center. It requires restraint in every muscle in Finn's body not to gape—it's even bigger than Hux's stateroom.

Finn goes wordlessly to the bed, shrugging off his shirt and sliding under the thick comforter. The cool, silky sheets feel like heaven against his skin, and for the first time since he'd woken up, he feels...content.

When he looks up, Rey is still standing in the doorway, rubbing her arm nervously.

"I...I mean, would you mind if I joined you?"

Finn feels another stab of guilt. This is her bed, too. He's her husband. She should be able to join him whenever she wants. But he can't find it in him to properly verbalize any of that, so he simply nods and lifts up the covers beside him.

He watches as Rey slips off her shoes and crawls into the bed, reaching to the bedside table to set some kind of alarm. Finn bites at his lip and fixes his eyes on the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry, I...you shouldn't have to be nervous about this, it's _wrong—_ " He tries, but Rey silences him with a wide-eyed, fearful look.

"Stop that, stop apologizing," she whispers, touching her palm to his cheek. He leans in ever so slightly before she pulls it away.

"This isn't your fault. None of this is. I love you, alright? I just want to make sure you're comfortable. This is all...it's new for you, I guess."

Finn huffs out a sigh and turns on his side to face her. There are tears burning in his eyes and he feels frustrated in a way he can't figure out, a way that was never taught to him and the other troopers. Rey reaches out to thumb them away before they fall, and he thinks that this is still infinitely better than possibly being in one of those stars or galaxies in his other life.

Rey curls up into him, head tucked under his chin and arm wound around the back of his neck. She's a warm anchor against his chest, his stomach, his legs, and he feels as if their bodies were made to fit together like this. Which feels _ridiculous_ , because _he hardly knows her_ , but something is telling him this is just right.

He thinks maybe he should say something, return her _I love you_ or tell her goodnight, but he settles for wrapping a strong arm back around her small frame and nuzzling the crown of her hair.

* * *

 

Finn wakes before the alarm has gone off.

He's on his back with Rey draped over him, fast asleep, mouth wide open, hair in her face, a precarious trail of drool running down her chin and onto his shirt. She had apparently shed most of her clothes in the night, left only in a thin camisole and a pair of sleep shorts.

He covers his mouth with the hand that isn't crushed under Rey and stifles a laugh. She looks like a funny holo Slip had showed him once when they were just cadets.

The light filtering in from the window is a pale brown of the early morning, and everything feels so strangely _domestic_. He's laying in bed with his beautiful mess of a wife, wearing nothing but loose cotton pants, looking up at what must have been a stupidly expensive and unnecessary chandelier that one of them decided to buy.

A few moments later, he feels Rey shift against his chest, wiping the sleep—and drool—from her face.

"Hey." He says, grinning at her, happy to be, for once, the more aware and awake one.

Rey blinks at him, face reddening, and quickly shirks back to her side of the bed, pulling the straps on her camisole back up.

" _Sorry_ , I'm sorry, you and I usually...I mean, we usually go to sleep like that, and it got hot, I--"

"It's fine, it's fine don't-don't worry about it." Finn waves a hand carelessly for effect.

She smiles weakly, face still red as a Gibbela fruit.

"Um, I drool too, sometimes." He says shortly. Rey blinks.

"Oh. Yeah."

"It's-it's one of the things I remember."

"Yes. Of course."

"I mean, so you don't have to be, um, embarrassed."

"Yep."

What follows is a long stretch of uncomfortable silence and darting eyes, until Rey finally speaks up.

"I think...I think you're still on leave from the Judicial department. If you're feeling up to it, you can come with me to the Temple. I know the students would love to see you again," she smiles sadly, "they were really worried."

Finn grins, meeting her bright eyes. The alarm goes off and she shuts it off with just a flick of her fingers.

"That, uh, that sounds great. I'll get ready."

"Good. We've got about half an hour, you can use the fresher over there." She points to the slightly ajar door in the corner. Just as he's about to rise, Rey leans over and presses a feather-light kiss against his cheek, then slinks out of the bed and heads to the door.

He takes a moment to slow his spinning head, touching his finger to the spot. He can practically still feel her lips there, the skin buzzing and tingling. The corners of his mouth turn up and his eyes crinkle. Finn knows he's going to have a good day, for the first time in a long time.


	4. if this were not enough (not really enough)

There are approximately three children clinging to Finn's body: a twi'lek girl gripping his leg, a chubby-cheeked togruta tugging insistently on the tail of his shirt, and a boy with thick blonde hair piled on his head pulling his hand. They're all dressed in robes and tunics and are speaking to ( _at_ ) him all at once—he can only make out a few jubilant shouts of " _Master Finn!_ "

He doesn't even bother counting the other younglings milling about the Temple.

Just as he's sure he's about to crack, Rey comes up behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck and leaning on his shoulders.

''Good morning, everyone."

The little ones immediately drop their hold on him and straighten themselves up. There's a chorus of _good morning,_ _Master Rey!_ Then,

"Where did you go?"

"Why were you gone so long!?"

"What happened?"

Rey silences them all with a raised hand.

"There was an...accident. Don't worry about it, it's all behind us. But..." Rey sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and lowers her voice.

"...Master Finn lost his memory. Not all of it, but...he doesn't remember the Temple, or...any of us."

All of the younglings are silent now, staring with hurt, confused faces.

"Just give him a little room to breathe, all right? It'll take some time for things to go back to normal."

Finn steps forward, managing a smile. He kneels down beside Rey and meets the children's mystified gazes. Hesitantly, he waves, and the twi'lek girl that had been clinging to him earlier grins shyly and waves back.

 

* * *

 

Finn's day goes by in an overwhelming haze of information. The Temple is _massive—_ it shoots up above the office buildings and housing units, a beacon of tradition in the middle of a bustling, modern city.

There are approximately ninety-seven students, all of various ages and stages in their training. Finn and Rey are far from the only Masters—there are thirteen others, not including Skywalker, who shows up halfway through the day and gives Finn a too-tight bear hug, with the promise that he'll get him _back on the right page_ in no time at all. He remembers...well, _learns_ a handful of names, listens as the younglings tell him stories of his Jedi escapades.

One girl with a long mass of hair pulled to the base of her neck tells Finn about how he used to braid it with careful precision. An eager, older boy with smooth hazel skin happily recalls all of the lightsaber tricks Finn had taught him. It goes on like this for what feels like hours, and Finn's heart feels heavy with love—this is a life he's ready to reclaim. These are connections he's ready to rebuild.

The mood shifts abruptly when a tall, almost disturbingly pale man with a mess of dark hair and coal-black robes steps out into the courtyard near Finn and the group of younglings.

Kylo Ren. Kylo _kriffing_ Ren.

For a moment, Finn can only gape, fighting the urge to bolt. He thinks his escape strategy through for a moment. There's an opening in the fencing around the courtyard; he could easily usher the kids through it and get out himself. Or he could whip out the lightsaber Luke had clipped to his belt and try his best to fight Ren off while they escaped. Or-

" _Master Solo_!"

The twi'lek from earlier, Jiyah, runs over to him, quickly followed by the rest of the children. Ren bows somberly and the younglings mirror him. Then he locks eyes with Finn and smiles. _Smiles_.

The sight is wholly unnerving.

"Finn!" He says, raising a hand in greeting. "Rey told me you would be back today. Don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life."

Finn remains silent, desperately trying to figure out what in the _hells_ is going on.

Kylo's eyes widen and he stops suddenly.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot—Rey told me, you lost your...never mind that. You can call me Ben. I teach here." He stretches a hand out for a shake, and this time Finn actually calculates how fast he can get out if he makes a run for it.

Finn knows, he _knows_ this isn't the Kylo Ren from his universe, knows that this man isn't going to whip out his crossguard or send him to reconditioning. But the memories and the hesitation don't budge, and he's left there, frozen in place.

Thankfully, his wife is there to save the day.

"Ben!" She runs over and wraps her arms around him, pulling back with a toothy grin.

"I feel like it's been forever—sorry I kind of put you in charge last-minute."

 _Ben_ shakes his head. "Don't even worry about it. I'm just glad Finn's alright," he moves his head so he can look Finn in the eye, "but I'm not sure if your husband can say the same."

Finn wants to say something, desperately, but his mouth feels glued shut. 

Rey slinks over to him and pecks his cheek tenderly.

"This is Ben. He doesn't bite, I promise. I've known him since we were kids."

Finally, Finn relaxes, and moves closer.

"I'm sorry, I... it's been a long day. My mind's kind of spinning at the moment." Ben waves him off.

"No need to apologize, I get it. It's all good." Rey squeezes Finn's hand and cups his cheek. Ben smiles fondly.

"If you're feeling overwhelmed, I can take over for the rest of the evening. Go home and get some rest if you need to."

Finn considers it. Truth be told, this is a bit too much for him to handle. His head is pounding and his limbs are aching, and a good nap with Rey in their big, comfy bed sounds too good to be true. He sighs.

"I mean, if it's alright with you, Rey-"

"Absolutely. Anything you need."

Daringly, he leans down and kisses her nose (he doesn't miss the way her skin burns red under her freckles) and turns to the younglings, kneeling down.

"It was nice to, well...re-meet all of you."

They all gather around him and say their goodbyes. Jiyah looks up at him with wide, sad eyes.

"Master, are you coming back tomorrow?"

He looks to Rey, who shrugs and mouths _not sure_.

"I'll try, kiddo."

 

* * *

 

The sky outside the windows is inky black by the time Finn and Rey make it back to their apartment. They each grab showers and flop down, exhausted, onto the spacious bed.

Rey scoots over to him, cautiously, careful not to cross any boundaries. They're still re-adjusting.

"How did it go?"

Finn wraps a strong arm around her shoulders.

"It was...great, actually. Those kids are something else. Apparently they really dug me—one of them showed me the saber moves I apparently taught them. It was _wild_. I can barely even hold mine now." He scrubs a hand through his hair. "I was quite the character, I guess."

Rey giggles. He wishes he could play the sound on a loop forever.

"They just loved you. When you would be working at the Judicial building and I'd be at the Temple, they'd always ask me, is Master Finn coming in today?"

Finn smiles broadly, snuggling closed to her. Rey makes a happy noise in her throat, nuzzling his neck.

"I missed this." She murmurs, stroking the side of his arm.

Finn fumbles awkwardly for words. "Uh, I mean, I can't really say I did, too, but...I can imagine my pre-accident self definitely did."

" _Dork_." She laughs, moving up to kiss his forehead.

They fall asleep like that, nose-to-nose, and Finn is infinitely grateful the universe has given him this little do-over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh, pacing is a real thorn in my ass. Hopefully this doesn't seem too jumbled together. Please do review/bookmark/leave kudos/etc. if you can!


	5. exquisite flowers, whom hardens richly, darkness

The next few weeks drift by relatively smooth. Finn meets Poe Dameron, his former best friend who works as a mechanic in the Temple's shipyard. They click instantly—almost like he'd never lost his memory in the first place. Rey has had to drag him away from the shipyard and back to work more times than he can count.

And _Rey_ —oh, _Rey_. In the evenings, when he comes home from the Judicial building full to the brim with the stress and tension of re-learning his livelihood, she is there with open arms and comforting words. He is utterly convinced she's an angel, and she seems to think the same of him. Finn has never felt so adored, so appreciated.

Rey is, as it turns out, a miserable cook. She'd been surviving on instant meal packs and takeout while he was under. One night he decides to try his hand in their kitchen, just a little something he vaguely remembers from his time in the Order. It's nothing special, standard military fare, but she marvels at it and begs him to teach her.

It's a nice change, to feel helpful, to feel wanted.

Everything seems to be rolling along like a fairytale holovid until he has a rather... _peculiar_ dream. He's there, but it's not _him_ , he can tell. It's the him that belongs in this universe, the him that's been lost to time. He's in the Judicial building, clad in the robes of his native Astoria, waiting for the Senate session to begin when he feels his com buzzing in his pocket. He checks the caller and answers.

"What's up?"

"Are you still stopping by the store on the way home?" Rey's voice comes through on the other side, and he can hear the sounds of the Temple students in the background.

"As long as I get out of here on time, yeah."

"Can you pick up more namana custard? We're all out."

Finn laughs.

"Baby, I just bought it two days ago, you went through it that fast?"

Rey scoffs with false indignation.

"Oh, shut up, I know you ate the cake I hid in the crisper. Clean the crumbs off the couch next time."

There's an overhead announcement that the session will begin in ten standard minutes. Finn smiles warmly and sighs.

"Alright, alright, I'll grab some. Listen, I've gotta go, I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too." She blows a kiss into the com and hangs up.

Finn's vision turns to murky darkness and suddenly he's awake, fighting against the heavy fog of sleep and the thick haze of sweaty body heat from his wife. The alarm has yet to go off and there's only a dim light filtering the curtains, so he curls more tightly around Rey and tries to fall back asleep.

It's a fruitless attempt. He can't stop thinking about the...dream, if he could even call it that. It had all felt so real and strangely tangible, and, somehow, familiar.

He wonders. And wonders. And wonders. Eventually, he wonders himself back to sleep.

* * *

 

Finn gets up before her a few hours later, grabbing a shower and pulling his work clothes on before heading into the kitchen.

He does a quick run-through of the fridge—almost empty, one of them _really_ needs to get groceries—and finds no namana custard. He grins. If his hunch is right, this is going to go perfectly.

By the time Rey wanders into the kitchen, he's got breakfast laid out and is assessing his agenda for the day, looking for a free spot.

"Morning," she says, sloppily kissing his cheek and going to fill her mug with caf.

He nods and gathers up his things.

"I'm gonna go in a little early today."

She looks back at him.

"What for?"

"I've got a, uh, early meeting. Yeah. _Very_ important. Big deal."

She looks skeptical, but doesn't question him.

"Alright, big deal, better get going, then. But I expect you to be home early enough to make up for lost time."

He winks at her and she playfully slaps his rear as he heads out the door.

Everything seems to be working out well, so far.

Finn works all day—getting in early allows him to push his meetings and sessions forward a little so he has time to slip out and run to the store.

Namana custard happens to be ridiculously pricey, especially for the small size, but he convinces himself it will all be worth it if his theory checks out.

When he gets home, Rey is already there, stirring a boiling pot of something on the stove. He's giving her regular lessons now and, judging by the wonderful smell in the kitchen, they're paying off.

"You got groceries!" She says excitedly as he sets the overflowing bags down on the countertop.

Finn nods. "Fridge and the cupboard both looked pretty sad. Can't teach you to cook with no ingredients."

She smiles and turns back to the stove. "This is just Hoi-broth, but if you bought meat, we might be able to throw something more fancy together."  
  
Finn puts away all the perishables—save for the cubed bantha he sets aside for dinner—as quickly as possible. He manages to discreetly fix a bowl of the custard while Rey stirs her broth.

"Here," he says, almost nervously, pushing the bowl and spoon towards her. Her eyes widen as she looks down at it, then up at him, then down again.

"Finn, is this—"

"Namana custard. You like it, right?"  
  
She gapes. "I _love_ it. Favorite thing in the universe—Finn, how did you know?"

He worries his lower lip for a moment and rubs the back of his neck. "I had a dream last night. It was more like...a _memory_ , I guess, it was just so real. You called me in the middle of the day and asked me to pick up namana custard on the way home."

Rey looks misty-eyed when he meets her gaze again.

"That was the day of your accident." She says quietly and then, in a lighter tone, "never did get that custard."

He slides an arm around her, careful not to drop his own bowl of the stuff. "You've got it now. And you've got me."

She smiles, wiping away a stray tear and nuzzling into his neck. They stay like that for a few moments before he feels her tense in his arms.

"Finn, you said you...remembered this in a dream?"

"Yeah, it was crazy."

"So you're getting your memories back? Is that even possible?"

Finn shrugs, looking thoughtful. "No clue. But whatever that was last night, it worked out." He points to her near-empty bowl of custard and she snorts.

"Let's hope whatever else you remember is as simple as this."

There's another moment of shared, comfortable silence, and then she motions toward the other counter.

"Alright, I think we've filled our sappiness quota for the day. Get started on that meat for me, I'll let the broth cool for a while."

Finn kisses her hair and goes to do just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculous wait. I've been having trouble finding a solid direction for this story, so for now, this is just a bit of domestic filler with a sprinkling of plot.
> 
> Please do leave kudos/comments/critiques if you can!


End file.
